


Family Matters

by Joxie



Series: Naturally Supernatural [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Mpreg, Multi, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-08-11
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: The continuing story of Sam, Dean, Robbie and May. Things are not running smoothly, a forbidden love maybe and accusations of hypocrisy. A story set in the Naturally Supernatural universe.  Naturally Supernatural Universe - Naturally supernatural, The New Kid In Town, Family Matters.





	1. The Worm As Well

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
> **Author's notes:** Naturally Supernatural universe -
> 
> Naturally supernatural
> 
> The New Kid In Town
> 
> Family Matters

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

The Worm As Well

 

Mary looked at Robbie as if he were the whole cheese and the worm as well. Totally at ease standing by his side one arm around his waist tucked into his body. Sam watched them from his usual seat in the Impala, Dean by his side tapping impatiently on the steering wheel.

 

“Are they too close?” Sam asked him quietly.

 

Dean glanced over at his children though in all honesty Robbie couldn’t really be called a child now and May as Mary preferred to be called was on the cusp of being a woman who could grace any man’s arm.

 

“No such thing in this business” he muttered shortly.

 

“You don’t really believe that” Sam looked sharply at Dean. 

 

“You want to tell Robbie how unpolitically correct it is to poke your sister” Dean’s words hung in the air like thry shouldn’t.

 

Sam flinched “She’s only fifteen Robbie’s almost twice her age”

 

“And that’s your only objection then?” Dean seemed darkly amused.

 

“They have other options” Sam argued “they don’t have to follow our path.”

 

This time it was Dean’s turn to flinch but he quickly covered any hurt that might have been inflicted “May‘s always seen Robbie‘s girlfriends off.”

 

“May still has a chance to break free from this life, from hunting” Sam persisted.

 

“Because that always works so well for us” Dean continued “and you’re forgetting our princess wants to wants to hunt.”

 

“She wants to be with Robbie and knows of no other way of life” Sam retorted.

 

“Don’t project your old dreams on her Sammy, May has her own” Dean hit the horn and stuck his head out the car window “haul ass you two times a wasting.”

 

It was dark when they pulled into the motel car park. Sam left the car and went to the reception area as the others unloaded the Impala. He returned bearing two sets of keys one of which he gave to May.

 

“I get a room to myself” she looked shocked.

 

“You’re a young woman now it’s about time we gave you a little privacy.” 

 

“I’ve had these for years Dad” she gestured to her chest and Sam blushed.

 

May grinned brightly grabbed her hold all and went to find her room. The three men stared at her retreating back various emotions showing on there faces.

 

Just before she disappeared Dean yelled “Food in half an hour.”

 

Robbie turned to Sam “Dad” his tone held an edge of panic.

 

“We’ve got the room next door” Sam calmed him.

 

“She’ll be fine” Dean added.

 

Robbie trailed behind his parents still unhappy but didn’t say anything. He only relaxed when May rejoined them to eat.

 

“You settled in your room” Robbie asked bluntly.

 

“Yes Daddy” May smirked when he rolled his eyes in reply.

 

Neither of them seemed to notice Sam giving Dean an uneasy look. Silence reigned for a few moments and they continued to eat.

 

“So this peeping tom clown?” Dean asked picking up his coffee and all talk turned to the case in hand.

 

Dean rolled over and snuggled into Sam’s sleeping form. He was drifting back to sleep himself when the low squeak of a floor board startled him back fully awake. Silent and quickly he grabbed his knife from beneath his pillow and was out of the bed in seconds.

 

“Cool it Pops I’m just going to check on May” Robbie whispered.

 

“You’re over reacting to this room thing” Dean told him gruffly but didn’t try to stop him as he walked out of the motel room.

 

Dean stood there the night so quiet he could hear Robbie knock on the next room’s door. He noted the short moments before it opened and quickly closed again.

 

“He won’t touch her” Dean said loud enough for Sam to hear him “and we’ve no room to talk.”

 

He climbed back into bed and let Sam pull him close. Though it was a long time before either of them slept each occupied with there own thoughts.

 

The early morning light was dull and uninspiring Dean pulled the collar on his jacket higher. He quietly opened the door to his daughter’s room and peered inwards.

 

The sight that met his eyes was oddly cute. Both his children were curled together on a single bed. May under the sheets and Robbie lying on top of them. Her face was snuggled into his chest and he had an arm around her. 

 

“Shake a leg I’m getting coffee and donuts” Dean pulled the door closed behind him pocketing his lock pick and heading for the nearest diner.

 

After breakfast they sent both Robbie and May to talk to the victims of the peeping pervy clown. Alone and finishing the last of the coffee they sat in comfortable silence until Sam broke it.

 

“May should go vist Ellen” Sam spoke quietly “it’ll give them a break and give her the chance to think about things.”

 

“Fine” Dean put his coffee down.

 

“Fine is that it?” Sam asked “By all rights we should have separated them years ago.”

 

Dean shrugged “A breathing space won’t hurt them.”

 

“Back me up when the shouting starts” Sam requested earnestly.

 

“Always have your back Sammy” Dean smiled.


	2. Sweet Sorrow

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Sweet Sorrow

 

“I don’t understand” May burst out “you can’t send me away.”

 

Robbie placed an arm around her “I’ll take you there” he told her.

 

“We will” Dean told him “there’s a woman in white we’d like you to deal with instead.”

 

“It’s not fair I haven’t done anything” May’s eyes were glazed with tears.

 

“Not yet” Sam muttered under his breath.

 

“Dad May’s only fifteen” Robbie protested a look of insult on his face.

 

“We can see the path you are on” Dean spoke up “Robs you’re a grown man in your twenties give your sister some space she needs to grow up.”

 

“I don’t need any space…” May jumped in.

 

“May!” Sam snapped “for heavens sake just listen.”

 

“Mary May” Robbie said more calmly tightening his grip on her “its okay go visit Ellen.”

 

A swift violent movement and she was free of her brother’s arm a look of betrayal on her face. Robbie felt his heart break a little at the naked hurt in her eyes.

 

May backed away from the three of them “Rob?” She directed at her brother.

 

“We can’t exactly go to family therapy” he tried to reason with her.

 

“Traitor” May made to dodge past him but Robbie grabbed her and hugged her close.

 

May brought her knee up and with a yelp Robbie very quickly let go of her to clutch his painful groin. Bent almost double he swore long and loud.

 

May took her chance and tried to slip past him again only for Sam to catch her by the arm “Hold your horses lady” he ordered sternly.

 

“You can’t tell me what to do you have Pops why can’t I have Robbie” she demanded tearfully “it’s not fair” she repeated.

 

“Life isn’t fair” Sam told her grimly “Rob deserves to have a family and life of his own.”

 

“And he can’t have that with you” Dean put in quietly.

 

“Hypocrites you and Dad are proof we can” tears randown her face.

 

“We’re not normal never have been” Dean’s words were gentle and firm “you two don’t have to follow our lead on this you have other options. There are people out there who will love you.”

 

Robbie straightened up his eyes watering in his red face “Jesus May” he grunted.

 

“Coward” she wriggled trying to free herself from Sam.

 

“Enough both of you” Sam said loudly “there’s a woman in white waiting for Robbie and Ellen is looking forward to seeing you.”

 

“What about the pervy clown?” Robbie asked.

 

“Sam and I will deal with that when we get back from Ellen’s” Dean told him.

 

It only took the unhappy Robbie twenty minutes to pack a bag and get the details from Sam on the woman in white. May refused to say goodbye when he left still visibly upset and tearful.

 

A handful of minutes later she was sat in the back of the Impala as Sam slung her bag into the trunk “Why can’t I go to Grandpa Bobby’s instead?” She asked.

 

“This is not up for negotiation” Sam snapped getting into the car.

 

Dean did his best to ignore both his brother and daughter instead he choose to concentrate on his driving. All the same the atmosphere in the car was chilly and seemed to seep into his very bones. At his side Sam flinched and a curse word escaped from his lips.

 

“Hell Cas give a guy some warning” Sam added coolly.

 

Dean glanced in the mirror and sure enough Castiel was in the back seat with May wrapped around him “Robbie been bending you ear?” He asked.

 

“He is unhappy” Castiel said as he awkwardly patted May in an attempt to comfort her.

 

“He’ll cope” Dean said briskly.

 

“He….” Castiel paused “your children need each other.”

 

“So you don’t object to incest?” Sam asked.

 

“Have I ever lead you to believe I disapprove of you and Sam?” Castiel waited.

 

“No you haven’t but that doesn’t make it right for May and Robbie” Sam almost pouted.

 

“Love is love the wrappings don’t really signify” Castiel told him.

 

“So the bible is just so much crap then?” Dean asked.

 

“No but it was written by man not God” Castiel looked relieved when May pulled away from him “things got lost and twisted in translation.”

 

Castiel took hold of May’s hands in both of his “God does not condem those who love” he continued looking seriously at her “saying that you are too young brother or not.”

 

May pulled her hands free “A lot of help you are” she muttered.

 

“Being of use gives meaning to life” Castiel intoned and disappeared.

 

May looked out of the window “I need to go.”

 

“Next gas station we’ll stop” Dean said.


	3. Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Mary, Mary Quite Contrary

 

“Has she fallen down the hole?” Dean grumbled his fingers tapping on the steering wheel.

 

“I’ll go see what the hold up is” Sam left the car and headed for the small toilet block.

 

He rapped on the door “You okay in there?” When there was no reply he knocked again “May get a move on.”

 

Again there was no reply cautiously Sam pushed on the door. It swung open but May was nowhere to be seen. All the same he gave the room and cubicals a quick thorough search.

 

Stepping out of room he swore with feeling “Damn it May.”

 

Long angry strides took him back to the Impala “She’s done a runner” he informed Dean.

 

“Great! Why did she have to inherit that family trait?” Dean scowled leaving the car.

 

The two of them automatically searched the gas station and its convience store. It only confirmed she was no where to be found. Meeting back at the Impala Sam fiddled with his mobile phone. Second’s later music played from the back seat of the car. He yanked the door open and grabbed May’s phone looking at it with distaste.

 

“What the hell is she playing at?” Sam demanded.

 

“She’s a kid they don’t think when” Dean made a vague gesture “is involved.”

 

“Sex” Sam said bluntly.

 

“Love” Dean winced and flushed bright red at the chick flickness of his response.

 

Sam was back on the phone “Robbie has May contacted you?” There was a pause “She’s run off” Sam held the phone away from his ear as Robbie’s voice rose sharply.

 

“No stay where you are get the job in hand done” Sam told him when Robbie paused “She knows where you are and is probably trying to reach you.”

 

Sam handed the phone to Dean “We’re going to do some slow driving to see if she’s hitch hiking.”

 

“If she contacts me I’ll get back to you” Robbie promised.

 

“May hasn’t got her phone with her” Dean told him.

 

“Pops May has a second phone” Robbie bit his lip.

 

“Get the GPS tracking on it and get back to us” Dean gave Sam his phone back.

 

“Keep in touch Robbie” Sam told him and ended the call.

 

May trudged along the road head down a grim expression on her face. Not one car had stopped for her, she felt weary, sad and far from home.

 

“You are not that far from home” Castiel’s voice was tranquil May ignored him with great ease and tried to flag another car down.

 

Castiel filled in the ensuing silence with “Your parents are worried, your brother…” He was cut off in mid flow.

 

“Doesn’t have the courage of his convictions” May said harshly.

 

“So young yet so judgemental you have a most devoted family” Castiel looked at her with concern.

 

“Hypocritical Dad and Pops are brothers” she told Castiel hotly.

 

“They are what life has made them and that is all” Castiel replied flatly. 

 

May didn’t say a word but came to a stop staring at the never ending road in front of her. Castiel watched her a look of concern on his face.

 

“If Robbie is your future then nothing will prevent it” Castiel went on “humour your parents they love you very much.”

 

May’s gaze returned to him she considered his words seriously not even noticing when a car pulled up behind them. She only turned her attention to it when one of its doors slammed and strong hands gripped her shoulders. She looked up and wasn’t surprised to see Sam glaring down at her.

 

He shook her gently “You don’t deal with things by running away.”

 

“I wasn’t running away I was running towards” May told him.

 

“Robbie is working and doesn’t need you to distract him” Sam replied sharply.

 

“You didn’t distract Pops” May’s tone was half question and half statement.

 

Dean muffled a chuckle “He was a pain in the ass and so are you.”

 

“And you’re still going to Ellen’s” Sam told her.

 

May frowned a pout on her full lips but for once she didn’t answer Sam back. Taking that as a good sign he ushered her into the back seat of the Impala. 

 

Closing the door Sam turned to Castiel “She’ll be okay now.”

 

Castiel didn’t look convinced by Sam’s words “She is very much a Winchester” was all he said before disappearing.

 

He reappeared by Robbie’s side “May is found” he stated calmly.

 

The sudden appearance by Castiel didn’t ruffle Robbie at all he just asked “Safely?”

 

“Yes she is well” Castiel confirmed.

 

“I’ll be finished here by tonight” Robbie’s hand came up to touch his necklace.

 

“You will return to your parents?” Castiel asked.

 

Robbie shook his head “Think I’ll travel around for a bit.”

 

Castiel nodded solemnly “It might be for the best” he reached out and laid a hand on Robbie’s shoulder.


	4. From A Window

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

From A Window

 

Leaving May with Ellen was a wrench there had been tears blinked away and one sided hugs. Sat in the Impala Sam and Dean felt a little lost there children not there as an anchor for them.

 

“It’s the best for them” Sam said into the silence.

 

“Sure” Dean replied blandly.

 

“What are you thinking?” Sam forced himself to ask.

 

“That whatever we do or say they will find each other” Dean said.

 

“May’s still a baby Dean” Sam protested.

 

“Our first kiss was on your fifteenth birthday” Dean retorted. 

 

“I was half cut” Sam defended himself.

 

“You were hot, horny and desperately sweet” Dean smiled caught in the memory.

 

“We didn’t have sex until I was eighteen” Sam murmured.

 

“And then you left” the echo of old pain coloured Dean’s tone.

 

“Not because of you not because of that” Sam protested.

 

“Yeah I know” the words rolled off his tongue brushing the hurt away.

 

“Are you on the fence about them?” Sam asked.

 

“May is only fifteen and you could be right even if I doubt it” Dean switched on the radio successfully ending the conversation.

 

The pervy clown turned out to be all too human and not at all supernatural. Just a sad little man flashing and gropping while wearing a red nose. Sam left an anonymous message at the local police station and they left town.

 

May clutched her mobile “Grandpa?”

 

“May sweetheart are you okay?” Bobby had a bad feeling in his stomach.

 

“No not really” May sat down on the edge of her bed.

 

“Can’t help if you don’t tell me” Bobby prompted.

 

“You know Dad and Pops are…” she paused “they’re trying to separate Robbie and me they don’t want us to be together together like them” May stumbled to a stop.

 

“Ah” Bobby sat down heavily.

 

“Robbie didn’t stand up to them” May was well into her stride “he just did as he was told.”

 

“Calm down girl you catch more bears with honey you know” Bobby muttered.

 

“Grandpa your not even shocked are you?” May asked.

 

“I know my family and I’ve got eyes in my head and a brain to think with” Bobby told her.

 

“Do you approve?” May whispered.

 

“I just want you two kids to be safe and happy” Bobby told her.

 

Love you Grandpa” May sniffed.

 

“Love you to kid now get some sleep” Bobby advised.

 

The phone call at an end Bobby poured himself a drink. Took a sip, closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. Remembering family wasn’t supposed to make you happy that was in your own hands and no one elses. 

 

The crack of the pebble hitting the window pane woke her. The next one had her out of the bed a small lethal looking knfe in her hand.

 

Cautiously May pulled the curtain slightly aside and carefully looked out at the night sky. The third pebble had her looking towards the ground to find Robbie standing at the bottom of a ladder. She eased the window open and leaned out making the salt scatter both inwards and outwards.

 

“What are you waiting for grab your bag Juliet” Robbie whispered harshly. 

 

“Ass” May hissed back but all the same she grabbed her still unpacked bag and scrambled out of the window and down the ladder.

 

“Come on before Ellen takes a pot shot at me” Robbie took hold of her free hand and led May to the car he had stolen.

 

A slam of the car door and they were on there way. Just as Ellen appeared shot gun in hand and an unfriendly expression on her face.

 

“Damn it girl” Ellen dashed to her own car “saints preserve my sanity” she ground out on seeing all four tyres had been deflated.

 

Dean reached blindly for his mobile when he found it he rolled onto his back “Yeah” he grunted.

 

By his side Sam stretched pushing down the bed sheet “What happening?”

 

“A minute Sammy” Dean was now wide awake and frowning “how did she get past you” he asked then followed up with “did you see the licence plate?”

 

“Jesus Ellen it hasn’t been forty eight hours” Dean was exasperated.

 

He winced at Ellen’s tone and reply “Yeah I know” he tried to quickly placate her.

 

He threw the phone back on the bedside cabinet “Madam’s done another runner aided and abetted by Robbie.”


	5. Plans And Playtime

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Plans And Playtime

 

“They’ve dumped their mobiles and went under the radar” Sam snapped.

 

“What did you expect they were taught by the best” Dean replied with little patience “Bobby’s got his contacts looking out for them and until we get a lead we’re fucked.”

 

“Robbie knows better” Sam replied.

 

“So did I, so did you for that matter and it didn’t stop either of us” Dean said bluntly.

 

“She’s still a baby” Sam stopped at the look on Dean’s face.

 

“A baby that knows how to use a knife, shoot gun and hunt the unnatural” he counted them off on his fingers then continued “when they get in touch and they will” he eyed Sam sternly “we’re giving them our blessing.”

 

“She’s fifteen nowhere old enough too..” Sam was stopped by Dean again.

 

“Oh there’ll be conditions” Dean promised him.

 

“She comes back under our wing” Sam stated.

 

“To name one” Dean agreed.

 

“So we wait” Sam conceded.

 

“Robbie will look after her he’s an awesome big brother” Dean’s smile was slightly bittter.

 

A few weeks later in the dead of night Castiel appeared in their smalll cramped motel room. Sam and Dean woke up immediately relaxing only fractionally on seeing who it was invading there privacy. 

 

“There is a Shillack terrorizing Little Bottleby” the words rolled from the angel’s tongue unselfconsciously. 

 

Castiel blinked when Dean interrupted him tiredly “And this couldn’t wait until at least sunrise?”

 

“People are dying Dean” Castiel retorted seriously. 

 

“People die every day” Dean replied without thought “tell Sammy about it” so saying he closed his eyes and settled back to his rest, leaving Castiel to stare at him with wide eyes. 

 

Sam reluctantly left the bed scratching the back of his neck “Well?” He asked Castiel who blinked twice before giving him the rest of the details and vanishing.

 

Sam swore under his breath crawled back into bed and snuggled up to Dean spooning him comfortably “You’re a dick of epic proportions” he told him.

 

“Very true I have a dick of epic proportions” even muffled by the blankets Sam could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice.

 

“Jerk” Sam accused scattering kisses on a bare freckled shoulder while one hand was reaching for Dean’s cock.

 

Dean sighed happily when the hand found its target, fingers brushing and teasing as Sam’s cock rubbed lazely against his firm thigh.

 

Sam’s talented fingers released Dean’s cock and he groaned disapprovingly. Those same fingers pushed Dean’s top thigh outwards, Sam then pulled it back again trapping his eager cock between them. He then quickly returned his hand to Dean’s neglected cock. Which made him groan once more but this time in pleasure, as Sam pulled and stroked using the knowledge he had gained through years of experience.

 

Sam steadily thrust his cock between Dean’s muscular slippery thighs, its tip nudging against his sensitive balls driving him nearer and nearer to the edge.

 

“Nice like this just…” Dean playfully pushed back into Sam’s thrust stopping his words and catching his breath.

 

“Just rocking and a rolling Sammy” Dean grinned the slip slide of sweat slick skin both soothing and arousing.

 

Slowly they fell into a blaze of bliss there completion overflowing through there tired but satisfied bodies. Allowing them to drift back into a dreamless deep sleep.

 

They were on the road by eight the next morning armed with snacks and coffee. Rain splattered against the car’s windows and drummed on its roof.

 

“A Shillack in Little Bottleby” Dean said through a mouthful of pie. 

 

Sam blew on his coffe “It lives on the life force of its victims de-aging them until the point of no return and death.”

 

“Lets go gank the bastard” Dean paused to chew “how do we gank it?”

 

“It’s a Shillack sucks the life out of you” May looked up from the laptop “according to this it melts when soaked in salt water.”

 

“Sounds easy enough” Robbie caught her eye “let’s be careful shall we?”

 

“Anything you say Daddy” May teased with a saucy smile.

 

Robbie threw a cleaning rag at her “Cut that out I already feel guilty enough.”

 

“I don’t we fit together perfectly” May got up and walked over to him then dropped a kiss on his lips “love you big brother.”

 

She walked slowly into the bathroom and closed the door behind her, moments later the shower was turned on. Robbie just shook his head and returned to cleaning and sharpening his knifes.


	6. Shillack Chow

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Shillack Chow

 

“It’s been targeting street people three so far” Sam told Dean.

 

“People who won’t be missed sneaky” Dean opinioned.

 

“No it’s more to do with the smell of sweat, dirt and urine” Sam contradicted him smoothly closing his laptop.

 

“Jesus that’s just nasty” Dean observed wrinkling his nose.

 

“All three victims were squatting in an abandoned factory on the outskirts of town” the motel chair creaked under Sam’s weight.

 

“So lets get to it” Dean pulled on his jacket “we’ll get you all dolled up sweetheart and then I’ll come riding to your rescue” Sam’s empty plastic coffee cup bounced off Dean’s head. 

 

“Hey” Dean bitched easily “type castings tough.”

 

“Where are you going?” Sam asked ignoring his gibe.

 

“To get you some glad rags for tonight” Dean grinned the door closed behind him.

 

He came back later with a carrier bag “Dumpster diving isn’t everything it’s cracked up to be” he grumbled and threw the bag at Sam.

 

It hit him square in the chest and Sam grabbed it before it could fall to the floor “Jesus” he hissed on opening it “that’s rank” he closed it quickly again.

 

“That’s Shillack bait extra on the smelly side” Dean smirked.

 

Sam bitched and moaned but still ended up pulling on the disgusting jeans and dirty moth eaten tee shirt. His mood wasn’t made any better when Dean made him sit on newspaper in the Impala to protect the leather seats. He also sprayed air fresheners through out the car and opened his side window.

 

When they at last reached the factory Sam left the car without speaking to Dean. Who trailed behind him grinning quite happily at his brothers spoilt brat act.

 

Sam squeezed himself into his corner trying not to breath in the odour of the tee shirt and jeans. Eau de cologne dumpster was giving him a headache, he closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on anything but the smell.

 

His head jerked up when a familiar voice said “Hi smelly it’s not safe…” The words trailed off and stopped.

 

“Robbie?” Sam said in surprise.

 

“Dad” Robbie replied coolly. 

 

“Where’s May?” Sam wasted no time in asking.

 

“Safe with me” Robbie told him.

 

“We already know that” Dean made his son jumped with his silent entry into the room and his quiet words cut through the chilled atmosphere. 

 

Before another word could be said a scream tore through the air. Cold foreboding drenched Robbie and he was out of the room in a flash, Sam and Dean following close behind him. 

 

Crashing into a room down the end of the corridor Sam and Robbie came face to face with the Shillack and May. She hung limply supported by what looked like red angry mist. Her body shimmering and shrinking, Sam withdrew a small hand held spray and let rip with it.

 

The Shillack screamed in disbelief and anger even though it didn’t appear to have a mouth along with the no body thing. Angry or not it still held onto May as it drifted towards them at a frightening speed.

 

Something hit Sam in the back he half turned and Dean thrust a large oversized water pistol at him. Between them they drenched the Shillack in salt water ignoring its screams as it hissed and disappeared into nothing.

 

May dropped to the floor landing with a sickening thud, Robbie scrambled to her side and knelt in the salt water “Mary May” he whispered desperately.

 

Under his eyes she continued to change, shrinking even faster as age seeped away from her. In no more than a handful of seconds May was swamped by her clothes. Sleeply she opened her eyes and looked up at him without recognistion. She kicked at the baggy clothing opened her mouth and screamed tears rolling down her unhappy face.

 

Fumbling he scooped May up clutching her to him but she continued to scream and struggle. He looked up when Castiel’s hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Bring her back Cas” Robbie begged not a flicker of surprise on his face.

 

“It’s not possible I’m sorry” Castiel’s tone was low and full of compassion.

 

“Why not?” Robbie demanded his distress heart breaking to see.

 

“I don’t have orders too” Castiel looked ashamed.

 

“Do it anyway Cas it May for god’s sake” Robbie begged.

 

“I’m sorry” Castiel repeated himself. 

 

“Your words are worthless” he glared at Castiel “I can’t stand the sight of you.”

 

Sam knelt by Robbie’s side and gently eased the still crying baby out of his arms and into his own “On your feet Robbie” he ordered quietly.

 

After one last whimper May settled into Sam’s strong embrace, her eyes closing as sleep washed over her and the room became starkly silent. Dean handed Sam his jacket helping him to carefully cover up May without waking her.

 

As the silence became oppressive Dean spoke up knowing no one else would “Can’t? Won’t? I think you better go Cas.”

 

“I am sorry” Castiel said earnestly before disappearing.


	7. Our Daughter Your Sister

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Our Daughter Your Sister

 

“I never thought I’d be doing this again” Dean finished fastening the diaper with a flourish. 

 

He swept May up into his arms and she made a noise of contentment while snuggling into his chest. Unsmilingly Sam handed him a freshly warmed bottle of formula.

 

“Bobby’s hit the books but he’s not hopeful” Sam watched Dean offer May the bottle.

 

“It seems in most cases de-aging is irreversible and that May’s just going to have to grow up all over again” Sam came to a stop.

 

Leaning against the doorway Robbie announced “I can’t do this again I can’t watch her grow up a second time.”

 

Sam felt an icy cold anger rise in him “May is your sister but she is our daughter first” he reminded Robbie tightly.

 

“It’s so unfair” Robbie’s tone was all little boy.

 

“It bears repeating that life isn’t fair” Dean said without any intended cruelty.

 

Still annoyed Sam directed at Robbie “We’re retiring from active service.”

 

“It’s time to stop taking chances” Dean supported Sam “we’re going to do a Bobby and be a case and information service.”

 

“For May?” Robbie asked.

 

“Mostly and we’re not getting any younger” Sam’s words trailed off self-consciously.

 

“Fine, okay” Robbie muttered to himself “it’ll be liberating hunting alone.”

 

The bottle almost empty Dean removed it from May’s mouth and handed it back to Sam. In a practiced movement he placed May against his shoulder and gently patted her back.

 

“You never know you might find a partner to hunt with” he said as May let out a loud burp.

 

“I don’t play well with others” Robbie smiled bitterly.

 

“Are you leaving straight away?” Sam asked more bluntly than he meant to.

 

“It would be best I think” Robbie looked around for his bag.

 

“Do you want the Impala?” Dean offered.

 

“No Mom” Robbie gave him a genuine smile “I’ll get myself a rental for now.”

 

Finally seeing his bag Robbie picked it up “I’ll be in touch look after each other.”

 

Sam pulled Robbie into a warm hug “Make sure you do” he warned him.

 

“She’ll get her chance this time Dad I promise” Robbie whispered just for Sam to hear.

 

As he stepped away Dean’s hand came down on his shoulder “Put us on speed dial Robs.”

 

“No worries Mom” Robbie assured him.

 

Robbie looks at May his fingers gently brushing her cheek “Love you baby girl.”

 

Then with a last look at the three most important people in his life Robbie turned to go. He left them without looking back all the better for them not to see the tears in his eyes.

 

The rental car wasn’t a patch on the Impala but it would do for now. Robbie couldn’t really care less in all truth because he was too busy mourning his sister. So it wasn’t in him to be surprised when Castiel appeared silently in the car and preceded to stare at him solemnly.

 

“Let me bring you peace” Castiel said very softly.

 

“I’ve already got plenty of that” Robbie replied without even glancing at him.

 

Many long minutes later Robbie said “Life has lost all meaning.”

 

“That is untrue everything has meaning” Castiel looked at him with deep concern.

 

“So what does all this mean then great oracle?” Robbie asked sarcastically.

 

“That my Father means you to breed elsewhere” Castiel said quite seriously.

 

There was a squeal of tires as Robbie pulled over and brought the car to a stop. He glared at Castiel unable to speak as he fought for the breath that had been knocked out of him.

 

Glaring at him Robbie said bluntly “Bollocks.”

 

“I speak what you already know in your heart” Castiel told him quickly.

 

“Nothing of the sort we were made for each other literality” Robbie growled unhappily.

 

“If that is so it will come to pass” Castiel returned blinking.

 

“But don’t hold my breath?” Robbie sighed.

 

“Perhaps you could pray” Castiel suggested blandly. 

 

“You sticking around for a while?” Robbie asked in a questioning tone, totally ignoring the suggestion.

 

“If I may” Castiel replied.

 

“Your company would be welcome” Robbie told him quietly.

 

“Then I will remain for a while by your side” Castiel promised him, hoping his presence would help his godson to heal.


	8. Five Years And Counting

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Five Years And Counting

 

Robbie took a long deep draw on his cigarette as he examined the outside of the large comfortable house. With its camera’s symbols and no doubt salt lines behind the scenes.

 

Marveling at how Dad had finally got his home base. He wondered if they were happy, he hoped they were happy.

 

Casually he dropped his cigarette and stamped it out then climbed the few steps to the front door. Though before he could lift his hand to knock it opened and he was pulled into a bear hug which he returned gratefully.

 

“Hi Mom” he said lightly.

 

“You’re never going to give up on that are you?” Dean smiled.

 

“Never" Robbie confirmed and followed Dean into the house.

 

“There out shopping damn we’re domesticated now” there was no complaint in his voice.

 

“How are they?” Robbie asked carefully.

 

“Sam’s still Sam” Dean looked Robbie over with a critical eye “you on the other hand look like shit.”

 

“Gee thanks Mom just say what you see” Robbie opened the fridge and took out two beers tossing one over to Dean.

 

“May’s fine very girlie loves kittens and stuff” Dean popped his beer “hasn’t tried to exorcise her doll wouldn’t know how.”

 

Robbie flinched “She’s happy?”

 

“Mostly” Dean paused and then ploughed on “you missed her birthday.”

 

“Missed her conception as well” Robbie straightened up at Dean’s look.

 

“Werewolf gorging on pre-teens” he told him looking unconcerned.

 

“Are you here to make it up to her?” Dean asked.

 

“I’ve come to visit my family” Robbie smiled sitting himself at the kitchen table “I’m sure they’ve missed me.”

 

The front door opened “Mom we’re back Daddy got me ice pops” May ran into the kitchen and skidded to a stop.

 

“Hi squirt” Robbie grinned at the five year old his heart breaking a little when she said nothing in return and didn’t even move towards him.

 

Sam appeared behind her the smile on his face disappearing when he saw Robbie.

 

“You’re late” Sam moved past his daughter to place the groceries on the kitchen table.

 

“Better than never” Robbie returned seeing a look of conflict on Sam face.

 

“Want to help me put these away” Sam smiled at his still silent daughter.

 

“Yes Daddy” she moved quickly to help him.

 

“May?” Robbie kept his tone unconcerned.

 

Her response was tart “My name is Mary.”

 

“It’s actually Mary Jess” Robbie corrected her.

 

“Go away I don’t like you” she yelled at him.

 

“Apologise now May” Sam ordered firmly.

 

“No” she pouted stubbornly.

 

“Don’t you want your birthday present Mary Jess?” Robbie enquired softly.

 

She looked at him her expression stormy, Robbie just waited patiently. His reward came after a moment or two when she approached him cautiously. 

 

“What did you get me?” She asked.

 

“Something pretty for a pretty little girl” he smiled and handed her a small gift wrapped box.

 

May impatiently tore off the paper and lifted the lid on it “Oh” she gasped.

 

In the box’s silk lining lay a silver bracelet and attached to it were three small black feathers. She held the box out to him so he could remove the bracelet from it and silently fast it around her thin fragile wrist.

 

“They come from angels” Robbie’s fingertip brushed one of the feathers “they’ll now watch over you.”

 

“There are no such things as angels” May replied with certainty.

 

Robbie didn’t argue the point with her and just said “A little faith and they might be.”

 

“I still don’t like you” she reminded him.

 

“I know baby” Robbie blinked his tears away as she went back to helping Sam with the groceries.

 

Playing in the garden, tea, tv and supper it all went by so quickly. Ending with Robbie being left alone with Sam while Dean put May to bed. Neither knew what to say in the silent that followed and it became uncomfortable.

 

“You’re not going to say goodbye to her are you?” Sam finally said.

 

“I’m leaving tonight” Robbie didn’t even attempt to answer the question.

 

“God you’re a Winchester for sure” Sam stated shaking his head.

 

“So is she and at the moment she’s deaf and blind to it” Robbie sighed “I don’t want to fight Dad.”

 

“Then don’t” Dean said as he re-entered the room.

 

“She knows enough for her age” Sam frowned at Robbie.

 

“You salt the doors and windows which she takes for granted” Robbie took a breath “it’s going to be a hell of a shock for her when she realizes what is really going on.”

 

Sam demanded “Why do you have to be like this? Surely you’d rather have her safe and protected from our world.”

 

“It’s a spurious safety she just doesn’t know she needs to protect herself” Robbie countered smoothly.

 

“Break” Dean ordered looking at them both “we were active when you were young so you needed to be more aware, May doesn’t need that so much or so quickly.”

 

“We’re not going to agree on this” Robbie told his parents bluntly. 

 

“If you’re so worried why not stick around?” Sam challenged him.

 

“Because I made you a promise and I intend to keep it” Robbie glared at Sam.

 

“That’s an excuse you’re hurting May for no good reason she thinks you don’t love her” Sam accused.

 

“You know better than that Dad” Robbie scratched his nose “if I didn’t love her so much things would certainly be a lot easier.”

 

“Jesus Robbie you’ll always be brother and sister first before anything else don’t throw that away” Dean snapped.

 

“When May turn’s sixteen I’ll be in my forties if you thought our relationship was wrong before what will you think then?” Robbie asked. 

 

“Forget about the future and concentrate on the present instead” Sam advised.

 

“The present forms the future its best I keep my distance from May” Robbie focused on Sam “to keep her taint free.”

 

“Drama queen” Sam muttered.

 

“Where are you heading?” Dean stepped in before the argument could carry on.

 

“I’m going to see Grandpa Bobby” Robbie took a calming breath.

 

“Good make sure the old goat isn’t over doing it” Dean told him.

 

“I’ll be sure to duck when I do” Robbie smiled if a little weakly.


	9. The Bible Told Me So

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

The Bible Told Me So

 

“Rob’s going to get himself killed” Sam pushed the laundry into the drier.

 

“He wouldn’t do that to May” Dean contradicted him.

 

“He just might if he really thought it was best for her” Sam closed the drier door “there’s a lot of you in his make up.”

 

Dean made a face “You could have a point, maybe.”

 

“Life’s a bitch and then you die” Sam smiled cynically “sometimes repeatedly.”

 

“There’s no guarantee he’d be brought back Sammy” Dean said soberly.

 

“Yeah no one stepped into help May” Sam paused minutely “if he had a partner to watch his back” he bit off sigh and rubbed his neck.

 

“At least he’s got his freaky powers” Dean half-heartedly pointed out.

 

“There’s that I suppose and Cas sometimes takes time out of his busy schedule to travel with him” Sam’s tone was unwillingly appeased.

 

“Rob’s a grown man has been for a while now and stubborn with it” Dean said lightly “reminds me of Dad.”

 

“Righteousness and fury” Sam retorted.

 

“Once he gets an idea in his head he just runs with it” Dean responded lips quirking.

 

“There’s nothing we can do?” Sam stated.

 

“Not a thing it’s the curse of every parent” Dean told him.

 

Sam followed him from the kitchen leaving the drier to do its thing. “Maybe I was a little hard on Dad” he mumbled. 

 

Dean shook his head “Miracles do happen” he snorted “so where is our lady of the lovely lollypop?”

 

“Off showing Stevie her new bracelet” Sam told him.

 

“She’ll be wanting ear rings next” Dean sighed.

 

“Could be worse she could want her nipple piercing” Sam teased.

 

“Not a chance” Dean flushed bright red at the mere thought. 

 

“She’ll be a while” Sam smirked and pulled Dean onto the sofa, pushing him into the cushions and getting comfortable he kissed his brothers lush lips.

 

Dean’s arms wrapped around him and he took control of the kiss turning them both so that Sam now lay under him instead. He continued to kiss Sam slow, deep and sensuously, fingers in his long slightly greying hair. Then just as it was getting interesting a wail went up.

 

“Dad! Pops!” May’s tone was everything a little girls should be when catching her parents making out.

 

Dean lifted his lips from Sam and looked at her “It’s all natural Mary May.”

 

“No it’s not its silly” May asserted flouncing into the room.

 

Dean got up off Sam and the sofa allowing his brother sit up, he picked May up and smacked a kiss on her cheek “You just remember that and don’t let any boys catch you” he advised.

 

May pulled a face “As if I would” she protested “boys have cooties.”

 

“Good to see you boy where the hell have you been?” Bobby slapped Robbie on the back.

 

“Here and there old man” Robbie smiled with genuine warmth.

 

“And back home again?” Bobby asked knowingly.

 

“Yeah” Rob looked down “I missed her birthday it was frosty.”

 

“Family are just family and nothing more” Bobby replied gruffly “there not meant to make you happy.”

 

Robbie shrugged “Do you approve of the way they’re sheltering May?” he asked.

 

“It’s going to bite them on the ass but what can you do?” Bobby stated

 

“Talk to them” Robbie said fervently. 

 

“I have but Sam and Dean aren’t good at listening when they don’t want to” Bobby returned.

 

“She still hates me” Robbie announced.

 

“It’s not that simple boy May doesn’t appear to have any memories from before the incident but who knows what’s going on in that head of hers?” Bobby commented.

 

“I’ve never known that” Robbie smiled.

 

“Situation very much normal where women are concerned then” Bobby returned his smile.

 

“What are you doing in here May?” Sam asked calmly “you know Pop’s study is out of bounds.”

 

May looked up at him innocently “I thought I heard something” she hedged.

 

“You did?” Sam returned “well you better let me look around out you go” he gestured for her to leave the room.

 

“I can help” May offered brightly. 

 

Seeing the look on Sam’s face she left the room grumbling to herself. Sam closed the door behind her and scanned the study nothing seemed to be out of place. The salt lines were intact as was the Devil’s Trap hidden beneath the rug. Various other symbols of protection scattered throughout the room were all fine. Satisfied Sam left the study and went to find his daughter.

 

He found her waiting for him in the living room; he sat down beside her and asked “Why were you really in Pop’s study?”

 

“I like looking at the books” she admitted guiltily.

 

“You have books of your own and we go to the library” Sam told her.

 

“Pop’s books have funny pictures and writing in them” May enthused “there interesting.”

 

“There adult books not meant for little girls” Sam tried to reason with her.

 

“That’s why there so interesting” her bright eyes flashed at him.

 

“That’s not the point there are reasons you shouldn’t be looking at them and if you can’t be a good girl the door will be locked” May pouted at him.

 

“I can be good” she told him not meeting his eyes.

 

It was evening when Dean arrived back home “Sammy a hand” he called hefting the box in his arms.

 

The door closed behind him as Sam appeared “There’s another box in the car” he told him.

 

“Right” Sam darted past him to go and get it.

 

When Sam reappeared with the box Dean had already poured them both a beer. He looked relaxed and pleased with himself.

 

“You finished Mrs Shaw’s backyard?” Sam asked.

 

“Landscaped to perfection Sammy” Dean grinned taking a draw on his beer “even had time to pick up these” he gestured to the box on the floor beside him.

 

“More books from Bobby?” Sam set down his box and picked up his beer.

 

“Yep” Dean confirmed.

 

“Talking of books May’s been disobeying the no going into your study rule” Sam took a sip of his beer “the books are so interesting in there.”

 

“You were always getting into Dad’s things at her age” Dean reminded him.

 

“I remember” Sam frowned “what are we going to do Dean?”

 

“I’ll speak to her it’s time for small steps I think” he looked for confirmation from Sam.

 

“Nothing explicit” Sam didn’t look happy.

 

“Trust me” Dean grinned “I know what I’m doing” he winked at Sam as he walked past him and left the room.

 

Dean tapped on the bedroom door “You awake?” He asked.

 

“No” May giggled.

 

Dean pushed the door open, flicked the light on and went into the room. He walked over to May’s bed and sat on the edge of it. She sat up and looked at him curiously.

 

“You were in my study today” it didn’t come out as a question.

 

May couldn’t meet his eyes and just nodded before adding “Yes.”

 

Sighing Dean pulled her onto his lap “If you’re going to snoop its best to make sure you don’t get caught or better still don’t do it at all.”

 

“Daddy’s going to lock the door” May’s tone was sad.

 

Dean took something from his pocket “My Dad gave me this book when I wasn’t much older than you” May cuddled closer to him to get a better look at the small leather bound book he was holding.

 

“What is it?” She asked.

 

“It’s a bible a very old one he told me it would help me look after Sammy” he smiled at her.

 

“How?” She asked expectantly.

 

“That would be telling but if you really want to know you can earn it” Dean tempted her.

 

“How?” She asked again eyes sparkling.

 

“Learn to read this” he shook the book “and I’ll tell you how it helped me to look after Sammy.”

 

Dean handed her the bible and watched as she examined it “It’s not in English” she spluttered.

 

“That’s Latin” Dean grinned “and if you ask Sam nicely I’m sure he’ll teach you how to read it.”

 

“It’ll take forever” she complained.

 

“No it’ll just feel that way” he countered “now go to sleep.”

 

May carefully placed the bible on her bedside table and allowed Dean to tuck her back into bed. He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled tiredly up at him.

 

Dean flicked the light off “Sleep tight” he murmured.

 

“Night Pop’s” she returned as he shut the bedroom door.


	10. Choice, Choose, Chosen

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Choice, Choose, Chosen 

 

“Thanks a bunch” Sam said.

 

“What for?” Dean replied absent-mindedly while he checked his toast.

 

“Latin” Sam felt that was explanation enough.

 

“Hey it’s educational and quality time, you like quality time don’t you?” Dean removed his toast from under the grill and reached for the jelly.

 

“That little agreement is going to come back and bite us on the ass” Sam pinched a slice of Dean’s toast grinning at the frown he received.

 

“We’ll deal with that when it happens don’t borrow trouble Sammy” Dean crunched on his toast,

 

“Fine Latin lessons” Sam took a bite of his own toast.

 

“May’s bright she’ll enjoy it” Dean took a drink of his coffee “got to fly Mrs Thomson’s fence won’t fix its self.”

 

Alone in the kitchen Sam finished the toast and his coffee before opening his laptop and sitting down at the kitchen table. The first half of the morning he looked for jobs, the second half was spent on the telephone passing on the details to other hunters.

 

A slice of pizza with salad later and he opened his hobbies folder and clicked on “Through A Night Unholy” he read for a few moments before he began typing.

 

Time took on little meaning as he got lost in the world he was creating. He was fictionalizing his life and making a hero of his brother. Sam was so engrossed in his work that hours later he jumped when May bounced into the kitchen.

 

“Daddy its show and tell and Mrs Clareson said we can bring anything” May was busy getting herself a glass of milk “can I take the Impala?”

 

“What did your teacher say” Sam asked not taking his daughters request at face value.

 

“If it’s okay with Pops it’s okay with her” May looked pleased with herself.

 

“Well you better ask Pops then” Sam shut down his laptop and stood up “and be prepared for him to say no” he warned.

 

“Say no to what?” Dean came into the kitchen and put two bags of food on the table.

 

“Its show and tell can I take the Impala?” May looked hopefully at Dean.

 

Dean thought for a few moments and then grinned “Okay, she’s a brilliant choice.”

 

May launched herself at Dean and hugged him gleefully “Thanks, thanks, thanks…” she excitedly said.

 

 

As usual Castiel appeared without fanfare and still with that air of discomfort about him. He stared at Robbie who continued to drive as if there was nothing unusual about an angel just appearing in his car.

 

“Hi” Robbie finally said for lack of anything else to say.

 

“You are on the way to a job?” Castiel enquired with seeming disinterest.

 

“Yep” Robbie took a quick look at the angel “Harpies.”

 

“Distressing” Castiel murmured.

 

“Are you okay Cas” Robbie asked a little concerned.

 

“Yes” Castiel returned blandly “why do you ask?”

 

“Well you rarely drop in just for a chat” Robbie told him.

 

“Ah” Castiel didn’t go on.

 

More concerned Robbie gave him a quick glance but only replied “If you say so.”

 

The silence stretched before Robbie broke it again “So are you going to help me with this hunt?”

 

“Yes” Castiel looked down and then up again “I have been lacking in my god fatherly duties.”

 

“No you really haven’t” Robbie was now totally concerned.

 

Silence reigned again as Castiel simply gazed into thin air. His face a blank mask hiding his emotions but letting you know they were there all the same.

 

“What’s up Cas this isn’t like you” Robbie parked the car and turned his full attention on the angel.

 

“I have long thought on your sister” Castiel paused “she is my god daughter” he stopped.

 

“And?” Robbie asked.

 

“I haven’t seen her since” Castiel paused again “Sam and Dean thought it better…”

 

“Pops and Dad can be jerks you know that Cas” Robbie smiled gently at the shocked look on Castiel’s face.

 

“Look Cas my darling sister is growing up in a vacuum she knows nothing about our world. My parents should know better our family attracts trouble and she is defenseless.” 

 

“I would never hurt any of you without…” the words tumbled from Castiel’s mouth.

 

“Orders” Robbie finished for him. 

 

“Hell Cas I know that and so do they” Robbie sighed “I gave her some of my feathers.”

 

“That was good of you” Castiel said quietly.

 

“So is this snit all about you missing May?” Robbie asked.

 

“You were such a special child it was a joy to see the world through your eyes” Castiel went on more slowly “May was difficult she saw me as competition as if I were trying to steal you away” he looked troubled “she was right.”

 

“Are you mourning the lack of a relationship with May or declaring your undying love for me?” Robbie didn’t quite know whether he was joking or not so his words fell heavily.

 

Without pause Cas said “Both.”

 

“Oh” Robbie flushed “is that even allowed?” He stopped.

 

“We are built to love and while love excuses nothing neither does it condemn” Castiel said.

 

Robbie thought for a moment “We’re talking about the same sort of love aren’t we? Sexy times love, romantic love?” Robbie blushed even hotter at his own words.

 

“I wish to kiss you and yes even be intimate with you” Castiel looked down at his hands.

 

“I’ll be damned” Robbie whispered.

 

“No you won’t” Castiel said fervently.

 

Robbie reached out and touched Castiel’s chin making him raise his face “Apart from May you are the most important person in my life.” 

 

He bent forward and brushed his lips against Castiel’s cheek “Let’s go get those Harpies.”

 

Robbie started the car up and pulled back into the traffic.

 

 

“Stand tall now” Dean encouraged May. 

 

She took a breath and began “This is my Pop’s Chevrolet Impala she is a classic car with beautiful clean lines and great presence. She was built in 1967 in Janesville Wisconsin and is fitted with automatic transmission. Instead of a CD player she has a built in radio cassette player and her seats are leather and very comfortable. She drives like a dream and one day I hope she’ll belong to me.”

 

“You do? Do you?” Dean grinned “That was great sweetheart you’ll knock them dead.”

 

“Trai brought her baby brother for show and tell” May returned his grin “he threw up all over Miss Clareson.”

 

“Critics are everywhere at least the Impala won’t do that to you she’s a lady” Dean was still smiling.

 

“The Impala is a hundred times better than a baby” May gushed happily. 

 

“Yes she is” Dean agreed “and you’ll do her proud” he promised smiling confidently at her.

 

 

The air shifted in the motel room Robbie turned around and almost jumped out of his skin “Couldn’t you knock or something Cas” he asked.

 

Castiel blinked “I have a solution to your problem.”

 

“Which one?” Robbie asked absently.

 

“May” was Castiel’s one word reply. 

 

“You’re going to age her up” Robbie stated.

 

“No, I have received revelation from Gabriel” Castiel explained “I am to offer you the choice to remain as you are or be de-aged.”

 

“I would be able to grow up with her again” Robbie said a little shocked at Castiel’s words.

 

In a sudden movement he sat down on the nearest bed, his very first reaction a resounding yes, yes, yes. Closely followed by the sensation of cold water washing over him. Could he face going through puberty again, what would be Mom and Dad’s reaction and would he have all his memories intact?

 

Most importantly what about May, what would they tell her? How would she cope with it all? Selfishly he wanted to ignore everything and ask Castiel just to do it and deliver his younger self to his parents a done deal.

 

Castiel waited patiently as only he could, seeming to find the emotions passing over Robbie’s face of no concern at all. 

 

“I’m surprised that any of your brother’s would okay this” Robbie at last said.

 

“It was Gabriel’s idea and Michael approved it” Castiel looked puzzled “I have no idea why”

 

“They know you love me” Robbie said quietly.

 

“Yes” Castiel confirmed.

 

“And love excuses nothing” Robbie said more loudly.

 

“Agreed” Castiel said placidly.

 

“They are afraid you might fall” realization flooded through Robbie.

 

Castiel’s own realization was dawning and he looked away from him and murmured “Yes.”

 

“You could be with me but if we slept together…” Robbie breathed in deeply “there trying to protect you and throwing me a bone.”

 

“Once it turned physical my wings would be clipped and my grace sealed.”

 

“You weren’t going to tell me” Robbie was certain of this.

 

“The choice is mine and they are afraid I will choose you” Castiel words held a shocked belief.

 

“So they sent you with this offer knowing it would all come out or I would choose de-aging without thought” Robbie concluded.

 

“It appears so” Castiel let out a sigh “they do not know that I’m a poor second to blood.”

 

“I’m sorry” Robbie breathed the words out feeling guilty in the extreme.

 

“You have decided” Castiel’s eyes were incredibly sad.

 

“I need to speak with Mom and Dad first” Robbie told him all thought of continuing the Harpy hunt gone.

 

“I will take you to them” the world disappeared and Robbie was in his parents kitchen.

 

“Hells bells Cas warn a body” Robbie growled but Castiel was nowhere to be found and he was staring into Sam’s startled eyes.


	11. Change Is As Good As A Rest

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Change Is As Good As A Rest

 

 

“Dad” Robbie stepped forward automatically hugging Sam close. 

 

“Hi it’s okay whatever’s wrong we can help” Sam could feel the stress in Robbie’s body.

 

Robbie stepped back “Where’s Mom?”

 

“At school doing show and tell with the Impala” Sam looked closely at his son “you don’t look any better than the last time we saw you.”

 

“Been busy got a proposition and really need to talk to both of you” Robbie poured himself a coffee just to keep his hands occupied.

 

“Sounds serious” Sam replied.

 

“It concerns us it’s just a family matter Dad” Robbie stirred a spoonful of sugar into his coffee.

 

“Someone is after us” Sam tensed.

 

“No its not ghosties and ghoulies just family stuff Dad” Robbie promised.

 

“Stop being so mysterious” Sam demanded “and just tell me.”

 

“The angels” Robbie began.

 

“Great” Sam muttered.

 

“The angels have offered to de-age me” Robbie said bluntly.

 

Sam stood there speechless for a handful of seconds and then burst out with “Why? What do they want? There not romantic by nature.”

 

“Castiel loves me and they’re afraid…” Robbie didn’t finish the sentence seeing by the look on Sam’s face that he already understood.

 

“How do you know that?” Sam asked.

 

“He told me” Robbie was blushing a bright red.

 

“And by love he means?” Sam asked with a lack of hope.

 

“As in he would like to worship me with his body type of love” Robbie replied.

 

“How do you feel about him?” Sam was looking anywhere but at his son.

 

“Castiel is the best friend anyone could ever have but I love May always have and always will” Robbie declared with total honesty.

 

“You’ve already decided haven’t you?” Sam knew the answer before Robbie said a word.

 

“Yes” he replied confirming Sam’s fears “this is just a courtesy call before Castiel shrinks me.”

 

Sam’s emotions stormed through him a mixture of hurt, anger and loss which burnt beneath his skin. He didn’t want to understand his son and even if he did he wasn’t going to tell him.

 

“Dean and I love you” Sam wanted to shake Robbie “and you don’t realize how much this is going to hurt us.”

 

“It’ll give you and Mom the chance to give me the childhood you really wanted for me” Robbie tried to soothe Sam.

 

Sam’s eyes flashed “From what I recall you enjoyed the childhood you had.”

 

“Yes I did I loved hunting and everything that went with it” Robbie conceded.

 

“Where does this leave Castiel?” Sam asked.

 

“We don‘t choose who we love” Robbie looked down “whichever way you look at it” he paused “it will end in tears.”

 

“What do you want from us?” Sam’s voice showed signs of the stress he was under.

 

“Try to understand Dad it’s a chance to repair my relationship with May” Robbie entreated.

 

“You still want something so ask” Sam waited.

 

“Can I come home will you and Mom raise me again?” Robbie took a breath “I want to come home.”

 

Sam reached out and gripped his shoulder “It never occurred to me that you wouldn’t come back home.”

 

Robbie found himself back in his father’s arms a few tears escaping from his eyes.

 

Sam looked upwards “Castiel get your feathery ass down here.”

 

Castiel appeared between one blink and another looking subdued even for him “He is ready?”

 

“Hold your horses Cas” Sam said firmly letting go of Robbie.

 

Castiel’s whole attention fell on him “There are no horses I don’t understand.”

 

“Never mind” Sam shook his head “what age will you be taking him back to?”

 

“Nine was the suggested age” Castiel didn’t go on.

 

“Will he retain his memories?” Was Sam’s next question.

 

“Yes though his emotions will be that of his new age he will be a child” Castiel blinked.

 

“Are you really sure you want to go through with this” Sam aimed at Robbie.

 

“Through with what?” A familiar voice asked “Robs what are you doing here?”

 

It took less than five minutes for Dean to be brought up to date “Are you out of your frigging mind Robbie?” He demanded staring into his son’s eyes.

 

“Yes what of it?” Robbie’s temper rose to match Dean’s.

 

“Cut it out” Sam ordered trying to stop it escalating into something both would regret. 

 

Castiel opened his mouth “The decision is Robbie’s alone.”

 

Dean glared at him “How would we even begin to explain this to May?”

 

“I do not know” Castiel pressed his fingers against Robbie’s forehead and without fanfare the man was replaced by a boy they all recognized, who crumpled to the floor. 

 

Swamped by his clothes Robbie lost consciousness, no one moved to help him; it was as if time had just stopped freeze frame like. Nervously Castiel licked his lips and took an unnecessary breath.

 

“There are Harpies feeding on the citizens of Willisville and perhaps you should retrieve Robbie’s possessions” his words seemed to shock Sam and Dean back to life.

 

Dean reached Robbie first and lifted his son from the floor holding his limp small body close protectiveness radiating from him in violent waves. He turned his back on both Sam and Castiel then without a word carried Robbie to the spare bedroom.

 

“He will mostly sleep for the next twenty four hours” Castiel looked gutted.

 

“How do you live with yourself” Sam asked hoarsely.

 

“I have faith” Castiel murmured in reply.

 

“Does your faith keep you warm, does it kiss you goodnight and soothe your fears” Sam wanted his words to wound.

 

“I am in pain and you are angry and hurt” furious eyes locked onto Sam’s “I have regrets but this isn’t one of them, I want Robbie to be happy and now he has the chance to be, even if it is not with me.” Castiel disappeared leaving Sam alone a wave of shame washing through him.


	12. Never A Night So Dark

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Never A Night So Dark 

 

Robbie refused to open his eyes instead he concentrated on the warmth that surrounded him. The sound of a door opening and closing alerted him to the entry of a person into the room. But still he fained sleep while he waited.

 

“Do you want to know a secret?” May’s tone was light and nervous “Dad and Pop’s already know so maybe it’s not that much of a secret now I suppose.”

 

He didn’t move or make a sound “Open your eyes Robbie your awake I know it.”

 

Still he couldn’t make himself acknowledge her presence “I remember” she said quietly.

 

Robbie’s eyes snapped open and he asked hoarsely “What do you remember?” 

 

“I remember us I remember you” May tried to smile.

 

Robbie just sounded tired as he asked “When?”

 

“I was about three when I started having strange dreams and it just went on from there” she looked so afraid and small.

 

“You were angry” Robbie let his hurt show. 

 

May crawled up the bed and lay down beside him she reached out and touched his cheek gently “I’m sorry.”

 

Robbie pulled her into his arms breathing in her scent deeply “It’s going to be fine this time, this time nothing is going to stop us being together I promise you.”

 

She snuggled against him happily “I’ll hold you to that.” 

 

 

“Hell of an actress our daughter” Dean shook his head in reluctant admiration.

 

“I don’t know where she gets it from” Sam’s sarcasm wasn’t lost on Dean “says something about our parenting that she didn’t tell us.”

 

Dean snorted inelegantly “It only proves she is Winchester in bone and blood.”

 

Sam ignored Dean’s comment “It’s the same old cry what do we do now?” 

 

“Nothing we stay here and bring up our family again” Dean said firmly.

 

“Thought you’d be all for running” Sam seemed surprised.

 

“It doesn’t work and anyway this house is as good as it gets protection wise hell we’ve even got a panic room by the grace of Bobbie” he smirk a little.

 

“Okay how do we deal with them?” Sam enquired.

 

“May goes back to school as usual and Robs can use home schooling as a cover to help us with research and the like” Dean smiled.

 

“You’ve got it all figured out” Sam’s own lips were quirking.

 

“It hardly rocket science Sammy” though Dean did seem pleased with himself.

 

Sam’s phone went off and he brought it to his ear “Clem that’s great thanks” there was a pause “Thanks man we’ll expect you when you land then.”

 

Sam finished the call “The Harpies at Willisville are no more and Clem will drop Robbie’s stuff back here as soon as he can.”

 

“But?” Dean asked.

 

“He has to deal with a vengeful spirit first” Sam told him.

 

 

Dean took the cigarette between his lips and drew on it casually. Smoke streamed out of the side of his mouth and his eyes closed in guilty pleasure. The morning air was sharp and cleansing at the same time very few people were about and he was enjoying a moment of pure peace.

 

He sensed someone arrive beside him “These things will kill me I know” he opened his eyes and smiled at Sam.

 

“There still sleeping” Sam only commented.

 

“Bobby says he’ll have Robbie’s documents ready by next week” Dean dropped the cigarette and stamped it out.

 

“It’ll be strange” Sam offered.

 

“And Robbie no doubt will think he knows it all “Dean opinioned. 

 

“No change there then” Sam’s lips quirked.

 

“Hey most people don’t get a second chance to get it wrong” Dean grinned.

 

 

From the corner of the room Castiel kept watch on Robbie and May as the slept. Though more often than not he was just studying Robbie’s relaxed face. Nobody had told him that love could be so painful, yet wondrous and sacrificing. Looking at Robbie was both a pleasure and a special type of agony.

 

“You care too much Castiel” Uriel’s distaste was clear in his voice.

 

“It is our duty to love them” Castiel’s tone held rebuke. 

 

“With you it is to personal he no better than the rest of them, he’s just another mud monkey” Uriel stated with certainty.

 

“You are close to blasphemy Uriel are you questioning our orders?” Castiel asked.

 

“No just the strength of your faith and duty” a frown on his face Uriel disappeared.

 

Robbie opened his eyes “A buddy of yours?” He asked sleepily.

 

“A member of my garrison worried for my faith” Castiel replied self-consciously.

 

“Cas” May mumbled just as sleepily. 

 

“I am here” he wasn’t surprised by her recognition. 

 

“Are you here to scold?” She asked.

 

“Would there be any point?” Castiel replied.

 

“None what so ever” Robbie conceded.

 

“As I thought” Castiel went on “do not waste this chance you will not get another one” and he was gone.

 

“Still his usual chatty self I see” May climbed off the bed “you hungry?”

 

Robbie nodded “Surprisingly so” he admitted.

 

“Get ready and we’ll eat” she smiled.

 

Alone Robbie stumbled into the bathroom and stepped into the shower. He looked down as the water hit him and muttered towards his groin “I miss you!”

 

Robbie and May tucked into bowls of Lucky Charms, while Sam drank his coffee and nibbled on a slice of toast. Everything was surreally normal and just a little too perfect.

 

“So everything’s okay Robbie?” Sam asked to fill in the silence.

 

“Strange but okay” Robbie confirmed.

 

“Good” Sam vainly searched for something else to say.

 

“I could home school as well” May said brightly.

 

“Not a chance sweetheart” Dean told her entering the kitchen “it’ll look odd if we suddenly pull you out of school.”

 

“Maybe next year” she wheedled.

 

“We’ll see” Sam temporized “but for now it’s the same old routine.”

 

“We’ll still have plenty of time together May” Robbie told her smiling.

 

“Okay but it’s going to be a bore” she jumped off her chair and grabbed her bag.

 

“I’ll walk you to the stop” Robbie told her leaving his breakfast unfinished.

 

“Straight back home Robs after you’ve seen her safely off” Dean said firmly.

 

“Sure thing Mom” they both disappeared through the doorway and out of the house.

 

Sam let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding “It’s going to take some getting used to Dean” he murmured.

 

Dean pulled Sam into a comforting hug “Agreed but we love them so everything will come right you’ll see.”


	13. Square One

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Square One

 

“I don’t care how old you think you are in there” Sam tapped a finger against Robbie’s forehead “you’re not going after that ghost.”

 

Frustrated Robbie yelled “You want to bet?” And kicked Sam in the shin. 

 

“Right” Sam grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to his room “time out” he slammed the door and stood there trying to rein in his temper.

 

“Daddy” Robbie’s voice was small and scared.

 

Taking a calm breath Sam opened the door and found himself with an armful of shaking son. He picked the boy up and sat on the bed with him.

 

“It gets better Robs you know that” Sam tried to comfort him.

 

“This sucks” Robbie face was buried in Sam’s shoulder.

 

“You’re grieving” Sam offered “you’ve lost a lot for…”

 

“May’s worth it” Robbie jumped in.

 

“Yeah” Sam didn’t argue with him “it still hurts though doesn’t it.” 

 

Robbie nodded quickly but said “I’d do it again in a flash.”

 

“Sure you would tiger” Sam set his son on his feet “milkshake?” He asked.

 

Robbie rubbed his eyes then smiled “Bribe accepted.”

 

“Then we can get back to the papers and see what else we can find” he led Robbie from the bedroom “got to keep those hunters busy.” 

 

They managed to get through the rest of the day without incident and were pretty relaxed when May arrived home. She entered the room they were in with energy of a mini whirlwind quite the force of nature.

 

“Robbie!” She flung herself at him gleefully and giggled as he stumbled backwards before getting a grip on her.

 

“Been a good girl?” Sam asked in passing as he went to get her something to eat.

 

“Always I didn’t even punch Tony and he deserved it” she beamed happily. 

 

“Juice or milk” Sam asked.

 

“Juice please” she sat down and dumped her bag on the floor.

 

“Tony pushed Stevie over Mrs Clareson is going to speak to his Mom and Dad” Sam put a plate in front of her and she tucked in with gusto.

 

“May?” Sam reminded her a little put out.

 

“Sorry” she mumbled “thanks Dad.”

 

Robbie pinched a fry from May’s plate and ate it with much pleasure as he enjoyed the indignant expression on her face. 

 

“Hey get your own” she told him shielding her plate.

 

“Yours taste so much better” he grinned.

 

Sam placed another plate in front of Robbie “Thanks Dad.”

 

A phone rang out loud and clear “You two behave” Sam warned before he went to find it.

 

“Mrs Duckworth’s boiler has blown there’s water everywhere” Dean explained quickly.

 

“See you when I see you?” Sam surmised. 

 

“Yeah keep a light burning Sammy” Dean advised adding “how’s the boy?”

 

“Robbie’s fine I on the other hand am shattered” he complained without heat.

 

“Poor baby” Dean mocked gently until he was distracted by a shout “look I’ve got to go build an ark” he rang off with a hurried goodbye leaving Sam smiling to himself.

 

 

Robbie and May had been asleep for almost two hours when Dean arrived home tired and sweaty. Never the less Sam kissed him enthusiastically taking strength from his mere presence.

 

“Go shower and I’ll fix you something to eat” he stepped back taking in Dean’s state with a critical eye.

 

“And coffee?” Dean asked as if it were a deal breaker.

 

“Already brewing” Sam promised.

 

Clean and freshly showered Dean returned to the kitchen “How did Robbie really do today?” He asked.

 

Sam put a plate before him and shrugged “Restless threw a tantrum” he paused to gather his thoughts “he doesn’t recognise himself anymore.”

 

“What was the cause of the melt down?” Dean asked through a mouthful of food.

 

“He wanted to hunt a ghost down” Sam told him “and I wouldn’t let him.”

 

“Spoilsport” Dean grinned.

 

“That’s what he seemed to think as well” Sam confirmed.

 

“He’ll settle eventually” Dean signed into his cup of coffee.

 

“That’s easy for you to say” Sam accused.

 

“Hey if you want to finish up at Mrs Duckworth’s place tomorrow I’ll to stay here” Dean offered.

 

“Deal” Sam agreed immediately.

 

“That was a bit quick even for you” Dean commented.

 

“Robbie’s always favoured you over me” Sam muttered.

 

“That’s not true or fair he loves us both even if he doesn’t agree with us all the time” Dean took another bite of food before he went on “but that’s kids for you.”

 

“When did you get to be so” Sam considered his words carefully “irritatingly sensible.”

 

“Hey I’ve always been the brains in this family book smarts doesn’t count a damn in most circumstances” Dean downed what was left of his coffee.

 

“Gonna take me to bed and show me a good time sailor” he grinned.

 

“Can you afford me?” Sam smiled back at him one hand on his hip.

 

“Every time Sammy I’d pawn the Impala for one night of passion with you” Dean played along.

 

“What higher declaration of love is there?” Sam asked rolling his eyes.

 

“None Sammy boy none at all” Dean told him grinning.

 

 

“It’s not so bad spending the day with me is it?” Dean asked when Robbie discovered Sam was escaping for the day.

 

“Did I do something wrong?” He frowned at Dean.

 

“No Robs I just fancied spending some time with my favourite son” Dean teased.

 

“Only son” Robbie smiled back at him.

 

“Ah well I was a bit wild in my youth so you never know” Dean grinned.

 

“Mom! There are things parents should never share with their children” Robbie complained.

 

“Modern parenting is a wonderful thing” Dean commented happily “what did Sammy have you doing yesterday?” 

 

“Papers, obits you know the drill” Robbie sighed “then passing the actual jobs on to other hunters.”

 

“Right get your note book I want you to draw me three different sorts of Devils Traps and write out two Latin exorcisms with the correct spellings and grammar.” 

 

Robbie groaned but did what he was told without complaining since it was better than looking for hunts that he wouldn’t be allowed to go on. Less frustrating anyway he consoled himself and began drawing the first Devils Trap.

 

“When can I start hunting again?” He asked after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Not yet” Dean told him without looking up from the laptop screen.

 

“You’re as bad as Dad” Robbie complained.

 

“Worse” this time Dean did look at Robbie “relax you’ll grow up quick enough as it is.”

 

“Do you miss hunting?” Robbie finished drawing his first Devil’s Trap.

 

“Sometimes” Dean replied honestly.

 

“Dad doesn’t seem to miss the life at all” Robbie’s tone was carefully casual. 

 

“Sam was never that keen on hunting he was always chasing normal he’s never quite realized that there is no such thing.” Dean told him just as casually.

 

Robbie sighed “Think we’ll see much of Cas?”

 

“You want to?” Dean was curious.

 

“Yes” Robbie looked guilty and self-conscience.

 

“Give him some time Robs let him lick his wounds” Dean advised.

 

“I miss him” Robbie confessed.

 

“You could try praying” Dean suggested. 

 

“I have” Robbie muttered.

 

“He’ll turn up when he’s ready and not before” Dean replied quietly.

 

“What if he doesn’t?” Robbie asked sounding like the little boy he was now.

 

“You have to take the consequences of your actions Robbie nobody has it all” Dean smiled a touch sadly “you take what you want but you pay for it.”

 

Before a long silence could develop Dean went onto another topic “What about your powers have still got them?”

 

Robbie put his pen down and looked over at Dean who returned his look passively. He bit his lip and pointed a finger at the mug tree and it slowly rose from the counter. Robbie frowned and let out a squeak as the tree suddenly went one way and the mugs another.

 

Dean jumped into action catching the tree before it hit him in the face which meant the mugs were left to fall hitting the floor with a crash. 

 

“Sorry…” Robbie gabbled springing to his feet.

 

“Careful” warned Dean as he went to get a dustpan and brush. 

 

They cleaned up the mess and then sat back down at the kitchen table. Robbie’s face was bright red and he looked embarrassed by his lack of control. Dean on the other hand was frowning thoughtfully.

 

“Well that answers that question” he commented “and your back to square one training wise as well.”

 

Robbie groaned theatrically.


	14. Ripples

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Ripples

 

“Father can you hear me?” Castiel entreated “please…” He fell silent closing his eyes in anguish.

 

“Castiel” Uriel took his brother by the elbow and pulled him up onto his feet.

 

“Castiel my brother it hurts my heart to see you so” Uriel paused before he went on “to love unwisely is truly foolish” his expression revealed compassion though no true understanding.

 

In one smooth movement Uriel embraced Castiel and Castiel let him gladly soaking up the strength and protection that was being offered to him. It had been so long since any one had touched him with any kind of regard and concern for him.

 

“You need distraction come with me and heal yourself” Uriel requested.

 

“They need me” Castiel said with a lack of conviction.

 

“An Angel is not a dog to be collared” Uriel said in measured tone “they maybe the piper but you call the tune let them stew for a while they’ve taken you for granted.”

 

“I promised” Castiel didn’t get to finish his sentence.

 

“And what have they ever promised you?” Uriel demanded “come away brother and remember who you are.”

 

Castiel stepped away from Uriel “I have missed heaven.”

 

Uriel smiled “Home is where they never turn you away.”

 

“I would like to come home if only for a little while” Castiel admitted and the two Angels disappeared.

 

 

“I’m worried” Robbie fretted.

 

“He’s sulking” May declared.

 

Robbie experienced a flash of dislike but pushed it back down instinctively “I didn’t mean to hurt him.”

 

“He’ll be back” May replied blithely. 

 

“I’m not so sure” Robbie disagreed frowning.

 

“It’s not normal to have an Angel on call Robbie” May went on “he’ll be happier in heaven anyway.”

 

“You make Cas sound like a wild animal” Robbie replied a little shortly.

 

“Cas is sort of wild he’s certainly not human” May stubbornly stated.

 

“That doesn’t make him an animal he’s our friend May” irritation coloured Robbie voice.

 

“With an unhealthy obsession with you” May’s eyes glinted with unshed tears,

 

“May!” Robbie’s exasperation was plain to see “Sometimes it’s very hard to like you.”

 

May promptly burst into tears and ran passed him straight into Dean who was entering the living room “Hey hold up sweetheart what the hurry?”

 

Seeing the distress on his daughters face he turned to Robbie and asked “What did you do?”

 

“Nothing” Robbie all but pouted.

 

Dean sat down and pulled May on to his knee “Are you going to tell me what’s going on?”

 

“Robbie doesn’t like me” she sniffed and Dean looked at Robbie enquiringly.

 

“She was being nasty about Cas” Robbie looked miserable.

 

“I wasn’t” May sniffed again

 

“Was” Robbie looked close to tears himself.

 

“Go to your room Robs I’ll speak to you in a bit” Dean ordered and Robbie swiftly obeyed.

 

“So what did you say?” Dean asked May quietly.

 

“That Cas would be happier in heaven” she buried her face in his shoulder.

 

“Mm and the rest?” Dean gently prodded. 

 

“That Cas isn’t human and that he’s obsessed with Robbie” she cuddled closer to Dean.

 

“Cas has never claimed to be human and as for obsession that’s something this family has a lot of experience with and I’m telling you that its plain old love Cas feels for Robbie and he lost out to you princess.”

 

Dean set May on her feet and looked her in the eye “There’s no need to be jealous of Cas.”

 

“I’m sorry” May’s tear stained face wore an earnest expression.

 

“You’re telling the wrong person princess” Dean gave her a little smile.

 

“Robbie’s still angry with me” the weight of the world seemed to be on her shoulders.

 

“Sure he is but he loves you so it won’t last believe me” Dean stood up “Wait here and I’ll go and have a word with him.” 

 

Robbie was looking out of his bedroom window when Dean entered the room “So she tapped into your guilt am I right or am I right?”

 

“She takes after Dad” Robbie turned around and faced Dean.

 

“There’s a lot of him in both of you” Dean closed the door giving them some privacy “so bloody stubborn the pair you.”

 

When Robbie remained silent Dean went on “May’s a little girl with all her old memories intact but still a child just the same.” 

 

“So you’re saying I should expect more of the same?” Robbie said slowly.

 

“No I’m saying she needs her brother before her lover at this age” Dean raised his hand and stopped Robbie from interrupting “how did you deal with her insecurities the first time around?”

 

Robbie looked thoughtful and then said “We had special times that were just for us we went to the movies or the park things like that.”

 

“You gave her your attention just you and her enjoying time together” Robbie nodded “so what is stopping you from doing the same again?”

 

“Nothing” Robbie smiled “nothing at all.”

 

“Right” Dean ordered “go downstairs let May apologise and then take her to the park or whatever but get it sorted out Robbie you’ve only got one sister.”

 

Robbie headed for the door grinning “Ones enough believe me.” 

 

Left alone in the room Dean smiled a little wistfully “I was never that young” he muttered under his breath.

 

He withdrew his phone from his pocket there was a pause “Sammy? No nothing is wrong, yeah, yeah like a whole in the head no just kids. May put her foot in it about Cas and Robbie flipped, no, no need to come home I’ve dealt with it. Find what you were looking for? Ah well it is always the last place you look, yeah see you tonight and Sammy bring beer.” Dean rang off a smile on his lips.

 

Dean made his way back downstairs in time to see Robbie hug his sister “Break it up you two everything okay now?” He asked.

 

Reassured by them both he handed Robbie twenty dollars and told them to catch a movie they were through the door as he shouted “No later than seven Robs I mean it.”


	15. Twos Company

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Twos Company 

 

Robbie and May were with Bobby for the weekend and they didn’t quite know what to do themselves. Alone for the first time in what seemed like an age they were truly at a loose end.

 

“We should get up” Sam offered.

 

“No we should get it up” Dean rolled on top of him.

 

Sam grunted but never the less put his arms around Dean breathing in his warm scent “We could take the Impala and just drive until we arrive” he was cut off when Dean simply kissed him.

 

“Later I’d rather drive into you” Dean grinned lazily.

 

“Subtle Dean real classy” Sam cupped him between his strong thighs.

 

“You love it” Dean nipped Sam’s earlobe and then licked it in apology.

 

“Yeah” Sam sighed grabbing Dean’s ass all the better to rub there cocks together.

 

“Horny bitch” Dean approved.

 

“Jerk off” Sam grunted.

 

“Not while you’re around” Dean blindly searched the bedside table draw for the lube he knew was there.

 

“Got it” he said triumphantly and knelt up between Sam’s thighs.

 

Dean took a moment just to look at what was his “Still so fine Sammy” he smirked.

 

“Yeah, yeah get on with it Romeo” Sam blushed at Dean’s uninhibited appreciation of his charms.

 

In answer Dean squeezed some lube onto his fingers and eased one cautiously into Sam’s welcoming body “Still fucking tight.”

 

“Still fucking waiting” Sam pushed down on the finger.

 

“Greedy boy” Dean added another finger.

 

“You wouldn’t have it any other way” Sam moaned.

 

“True” Dean flexed his fingers making Sam grunt.

 

“Another” he demanded.

 

“Your wish my command” Dean smirked pushing a third finger in forcefully.

 

Sam whined “Oh sweet Lord” his eyes rolled back in his head and he sighed as Dean continued to tease him.

 

Finally Dean eased his fingers out and wiped them clean on the bed sheet making Sam complain peevishly “Dean!”

 

Though whether it was about the sheet or the lack of fingers in him Dean didn’t know or at that point care “Yeah I know I’ve got magic fingers” he smirked at the expression on Sam’s face.

 

Dean grabbed one of Sam’s legs and brought it up and over his shoulder carefully he lined himself up “Ready or not” he teased.

 

Sam glared up at him impatiently “Get on with…” His words came to an abrupt stop when Dean did exactly that.

 

“Yesss” Sam hissed and all talking stopped in favour of action.

 

 

In the end they began their trip rather late in the afternoon lazily content with each other and the world in general. Sam laid a hand on Dean’s thigh and felt it flex under his fingers.

 

“Not while I’m driving baby doesn’t deserve the trauma” Dean teased.

 

Sam snorted in disbelief but he removed his hand and looked out of the window. Riding shot gun felt so familiar to him that it only seemed yesterday that it was a major part of his life. Just Dean, the open road and nothing else but monsters.

 

Yet here they were now middle aged, respectable parents of two children with a home base. Okay the kids were on their second childhood but nothing was perfect.

 

“It’s May’s birthday next week” Sam broke the silence.

 

“So?” Dean risked a quick glance at him.

 

“What are we getting her?” Sam turned from the window and looked at Dean.

 

“Something pink” Dean suggested flippantly “think pink.”

 

“Helpful” Sam frowned.

 

“I aim to please” Dean smirked.

 

“How about a dog?” Sam offered.

 

“Not a chance” Dean told him.

 

It hadn’t really been a serious suggestion so Sam didn’t both to argue the point “Input Dean she’s growing up.”

 

“Six years old is hardly ancient Sammy” Dean said absently. 

 

“To her it is” Sam retorted.

 

“A laptop” Dean suggested.

 

“You’d trust her with access to the internet?” Sam questioned.

 

“Aren’t there blocks and stuff we can put on it” Dean asked.

 

“There’s ways around them if you’re clever or sneaky enough” Sam told him.

 

“So no laptop how about a doll?” Dean suggested.

 

“A doll?” Sam wasn’t impressed.

 

“If you can do any better go ahead” Dean huffed in response.

 

“A rabbit you can build a pen for it in the yard and a hutch for that matter” Sam smiled “it’ll be easier to look after than a dog and it’ll give her a lesson on personal responsibility plus rabbit cute” he finished.

 

“Okay” Dean agreed “and if she loses interest we can always eat it.”

 

“Dean!” Sam yelped.

 

“Joking, joking” Dean smirked.

 

“So a rabbit?” Sam wanted to be sure of Dean’s agreement.

 

“One furry critter plus accessories and you’re stuck with cleaning it out if she won’t” Dean confirmed.

 

Neither had noticed the evening drawing in until Sam commented “Guess we should find somewhere to spend the night.”

 

“Not yet Sammy” Dean glanced over at his brother a small smile gracing his features.

 

Moments later he was pulling the car off the road and into the shelter of a patch of trees and grass “Come on” he stated getting out of the Impala.

 

Shrugging Sam followed him to the rear of the car and watched him open the trunk and remove a cooler box. He grinned when the box was opened to reveal beer, sandwiches and pie. They sat on the hood quietly eating and drinking, just watching the night sky and enjoying each other’s company.


	16. Family Planning

I do not own Supernatural, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

 

 

Family Planning

 

May came back home full of energy and a certain joy only the young experience. Rob followed in her wake looking refreshed and more relaxed than he had in a long time.

 

“Grandpa Bobby gave me this” May held out her hand showing off a small silver engraved ring “it’s got protection symbols on it.”

 

“Very pretty it goes with your bracelet” Sam’s glanced at May’s ankle where feather adorned bracelet was fastened.

 

“We had birthday cake as well Grandpa said it was okay since he couldn’t visit on my real birthday” she enthused happily.

 

“You kept up with your Latin lessons?” Dean asked.

 

“Robbie made me” May confirmed pouting.

 

“Under protest” Robbie muttered but there was a smile on his lips.

 

“Good any messages for us” Dean’s attention was firmly on Robbie who shrugged before replying.

 

“Nothing really oh there’s another shipment of books on the way” he added as an afterthought.

 

Sam glanced at the clock and looked at May “Right bath, supper and bed for you.” 

 

“But I’m not tired” May complained.

 

“It’s late and tomorrow you have school”

 

“Still can’t see why I can’t be home schooled like Robbie” she grouched.

 

“Bath” Sam repeated “or I’ll hose you down in the yard.”

 

“I’m going” she pouted again and left with an air of martyrdom surrounding her.

 

“She was fine” Robbie said before they could ask.

 

“Yeah” Sam acknowledged “how about you then?”

 

“I’m okay as well” Robbie smiled and “and Grandpa Bobby is still his grumpy self.”

 

“Enough of the chick flick moment” Dean demanded theatrically.

 

Robbie grinned “I love you Mommy!”

 

Dean threw his arms into the air “I’ll Mommy you you brat.”

 

Robbie tried to dodge Dean’s hands but wasn’t quick enough “Mom” he gasped between giggles as he was tickled without mercy.

 

Sam stood there watching them smiling he shook his head and said “Hey break it up you two the neighbours will think we’re murdering someone.”

 

“Let them I’m reasserting my manhood” Dean lifted Robbie off his feet “who’s leader of the pack?”

 

“Dad” Robbie retorted cheekily.

 

Sam swooped in snatching Robbie from Dean “You better believe it” he teased good naturedly.

 

By the time May returned looking clean though still slightly damp everything was once again calm. Supper was on the table and Robbie was trying to get a cup of coffee and not succeeding.

 

“You’ll not sleep its tea, milk or juice” Sam told him firmly. 

 

Robbie ended up with a glass of milk “Grandpa let me have coffee” he mumbled.

 

“At night?” Sam asked and the silence from Robbie was answer enough.

 

When the children were tucked up in bed and hopefully asleep Sam commented “It’s like they’ve never been away.”

 

“Mm…” Dean was flashing through the tv channels.

 

“Do you ever think what our lives would have been like without them?” Sam asked thoughtfully.

 

“Never” Dean settled on a local news station.

 

“You’re not even curious?” Sam’s disbelief was obvious.

 

“I’ve got everything I need right here, you and the kids are more than enough for me” Dean said seriously.

 

On impulse Sam kissed his brother with all the due care and attention he felt Dean deserved. Some long minutes later they parted flushed and very ready to take it to the privacy of the bedroom.

 

“Where do you think you’re going?” Dean enquired as he turned to catch Robbie trying to sneak his way to the front door.

 

“I need some fresh air?” Robbie’s tone was questioning.

 

“Then open a window” Sam advised.

 

“Try again” Dean told his son.

 

“I was going to get May’s present” Robbie’s face was beginning to go red.

 

“It’s safe in the kitchen draw” Dean told him.

 

“I got her a second present and I hide it in the shed” Robbie could feel his cheeks burning “it needs wrapping.”

 

“I’ll get it you wait here” Dean told him then asked “what is it?”

 

“Earrings and a voucher to get her ears pierced” Robbie muttered.

 

Dean looked at Robbie “Okay… I’ll be back shortly” he glanced at Sam before heading for the door.

 

“May is too young to get her ears pierced” Sam frowned.

 

Robbie pouted “It’s what she asked for.”

 

Sam counted to ten and took a breath “You can go and exchange them for clip-ons.”

 

“What about the voucher?” Robbie asked not bothering to argue with him.

 

“Treat it as an expensive lesson” Sam said as Dean appeared carrying a small box and envelope.

 

“Everything sorted?” He looked at both of them expectantly.

 

“Yes Robbie’s going to exchange them tomorrow” Sam confirmed.

 

“Good” Dean nodded in Robbie’s direction “back to bed and this time go to sleep.”

 

When they were alone again Dean asked “So where were we before we were so rudely interrupted?”

 

“I believe you were about to seduce me with your wicked wicked ways” Sam grinned.

 

 

The next day one rabbit became two when the assistant at the pet shop advised that rabbits were happier if they had company. So they picked two female litter mates to make sure that there wouldn’t be any baby rabbits. They also bought a large hutch and a pen in kit form; with their purchases safely stored in the Impala they headed back home.

 

Dean set to work thinking this was going to be easy. A walloped thumb and much cursing later the bunnies had there state of the art hutch and adjustable pen. While he promised himself Sam could deal with the next flatpack that came there way.

 

The rabbits securely hidden in the shed at the bottom of the backyard Dean made his way into the house feeling he deserved at the very least coffee, lots of coffee. It was quiet as both Sam and Robbie were at the local library looking up details about the Ghost of Limestone Grange or more specifically where her bones were buried. 

 

So they were all set for May’s birthday; Robbie had dutifully exchanged the earrings and then talked the manageress of the beauty salon into part exchanging the ear piercing voucher for a Beautiful Nails session. Now all they had to do was wait something no Winchester was good at.


End file.
